


College kids

by twasabadhabit



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasabadhabit/pseuds/twasabadhabit
Summary: Misadventures of the Marble Hornets crew during College
Relationships: Brian/Alex Kralie, Brian/Alex Kralie/Timothy "Tim" W., Brian/Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Jay & Alex Kralie, Jay/Alex Kralie/Timothy "Tim" W., Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Kudos: 22





	1. Pondering Jaybird

It was late at night, about two AM, and Jay was alone with his thoughts. He tapped his pen on his desk nervously, letting out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Jay was writing a letter. A letter to someone he cared about.. a lot.  
It had to be perfect, something that would make him realize how much that he cared about him.  
Jay first met Tim through Brian. Brian came to vist Alex to study and Tim came along. While the other two were off in Alex's room doing who knows what, Tim and Jay had small talk in the livingroom. Jay was quite amused by Tim being able to play the ukelele, and found it utterly adorable.  
Once Brian left with Tim, Jay found himself in destress. All he could think about was Tim. His beautiful brown eyes and his soft hair, plus his voice.. as smooth as butter. Jay let out a sigh, just thinking about him. God, he was lovestruck.  
They hung out a few times after that, whether it be after class or all together with the others. Jay loved every second he spent with Tim.  
The male clicked his pen and began to write. He wrote about how he felt, and described how Tim made him feel a fuzzy feeling he couldn't describe.   
He took a big inhale and slid it into the envelope, writing Tim's name on it, making it as neat as possible. If he couldn't say outloud how he felt, then he could at least make it up to Tim by having as much effort as he could put into it.  
Jay heard a door open behind him and squeaked, holding the note close to his chest.  
"Jaybird..? You up..?" Alex called sleepily, walking over to his boyfriend.  
Jay nodded softly "I was just.. writing that note.. like you suggested." He smiled softly up at Alex "I figured I should get it over with while I could."  
Alex nodded "Okay.. You should get some sleep though." He left a soft kiss on Jay's head "Goodnight my little Jaybird.." Alex cooed softly.  
"Night.." Jay smiled  
Alex smiled back and closed the door, leaving Jay alone with his thoughts once more.


	2. Delivery man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian does his man a solid

"You sure you want ME to give it to him?" Brian inquired, holding the envelope in his hands and staring down at it curiously.  
Jay nodded, anxiously fiddling with his own hands "Yeah.. I just.." he sighed "I'm just scared.."  
He nodded, glancing over at Alex who was reading in his chair. "And you're okay with this?"  
Alex nodded "whatever makes Jay happy."  
Brian smiled softly at him and nodded "I'll make sure it gets to him, okay?" Brian ruffled Jay's hair in a friendly gesture as the other let out a giggle.

After a bit of chatting, Brian returned back to their apartment, opening the door "Tim! I'm home! You've got mail!" He chimed.  
Tim stood up curiously "I do?"  
Brian nodded, a huge smile on his face as he handed it over "It's from a little bird." He gave Tim a wink.  
Tim opened up the letter and smiled, he found the contents absolutely adorable. There was no signature, just a little drawing of a Jaybird.  
Tim smiled "This is.. great.." he laughed happily.


End file.
